Digimon: Reign of the Seven Great Demon Lords
by CourageTamer
Summary: A number of unexplained disappearances has brought a small band of heroes to the Digital plane, to become the heroes that will remove the Demon Lords from their thrones as rulers as the Digital World.


**Digimon - The Seven Lords**

_In the Digital World, a new group of children have been selected to defend to defend the planet from a new evil. This evil comes in the form of a human; the past lingers in the shadows of the chosen Digidestined._

**Chapter 1 - **

Two months had passed since Rianu Takahara had awoken in the strange plain, found by a lion-like creature standing on its hind legs. The boy of 14 learned quickly to adapt to the place, learning that he was not alone. That the place he had found himself in was not a friendly one, not like his home. The home that he hadn't seen in weeks.

Since his awakening in the foreign plain, he and the creature that had discovered him, a Digimon known as Coronamon, had bonded well, growing both closer together and stronger. Rianu donned the same red t-shirt, black jacket and grey jeans he had from the day he found himself in the foreign world without any clue as to how he was meant to return to his own world. He brushed away a number of long black hairs that had fallen into his sight. During the sun's time directly overhead; he and Coronamon had taken shelter in the shade of the shadows cast by the trees surrounding them, sitting upon one of the branches high up of one situated by the edge of an empty clearing.

The crunching of a tree's trunk not too far away brought his thoughts from the past in the plains, focusing more on the aimless wandering with Coronamon to their current location, his neck twisted enough for his eyes to fix themselves in the direction the sound had come from, eyeing his companion in the corner of his socket.

"What do you make of it? Anything powerful?" he inquired.

The creature beside began to sniff, his nose rising into the air to his frame's limit, eyes opening once his examination of the scents around was completed. He turned his head, meeting the side of the foreign human's whose eye remained fixed upon him.

"It's definitely a big one" he replied, hesitating before continuing with his analysis. "But there's something different. Something smells…_off_ about this one".

"Off?" Rianu echoed, raising a curious eyebrow at such a claim, eyes meeting his partner. "What do you mean by that?"

"Something about this creature, it isn't like a normal Digimon" Coronamon answered. "I can't tell exactly what's wrong with it, but it's like it doesn't understand much anymore. That it'll destroy whatever stands in its path. No normal Digimon has _that_ approach to a stroll, whatever it's been planning".

"Then we should do something about it before anyone in this area is hurt. We can't let any innocents stray into its path and suffer just because they were here" the human boy instructed. He produced a small electrical device; his Digivice, the upper half made of a bulge lined with a crimson shade. Having fabricated the device, he turned to his partner, leaping down from the tree they had been seated in during their rest. "You ready?"

The lion creature descended to the earth beside him, smirking at such a question. "You have to ask?"

The crash of another fallen tree echoed through the forest, a large dinosaur creature emerged before Rianu and Coronamon. What was normally known as Growlmon had been modified into a BlackGrowlmon, snarling fiercely; a sight that neither Rianu nor Coronamon had witnessed before. The black dinosaur lunged forward, towards Coronamon, charging a large fireball between its sets of vicious teeth. The fire erupted like from a volcano, surging towards the pair, narrowing missing the target of Coronamon. A wave of burning air rushed past them, a result from the explosion that had become the end of the attack, a smoking crater left.

While the BlackGrowlmon stomped around the edges of the clearing it had met its opponents, Rianu gripped his Digivice tightly, at the same time; Coronamon lunged forward towards the large beast. The device in Rianu's hand began to glow; a glow that engulfed Coronamon's small form. The light began to brighten, forcing the black dinosaur back, the edges of Rianu's mouth curled into a smirk at his comrade's power.

"Coronamon digivolve to…" the rookie level creature declared, growing in size. "_Firamon!_"

What landed on the ground was far from Coronamon, the creature stood upon four legs, the patch of blonde hair upon the rookie's chest had grown into a thick mane. By the base of the mane, red feathered wings the colour of his body rose, what appeared like miniature flamethrowers surrounded his ankles and tibia of his legs. A fierce roar erupted from the creature's throat, his legs shooting him ahead, dashing towards the large enemy, his body engulfed in flames.

"_Flame Dive!"_"

His flaming body collided with the black Digimon; BlackGrowlmon lifted its claws to defend its face. Despite the attempt, it found itself forced backwards slightly from the sheer force of the impact, countering with a large black ball of flames. The ball shattered against the ground, ripping trees from their roots and causing cracks in the clearing, the ground becoming uneven; what was a peaceful opening between the armies of trees had become a crater baring scars of battle.

_**- Cameron / Agumon - **_

The corridors of the lair far from the sight of the battle were as dull as BlackGrowlmon's skin in the hour before the clash; a single human strolled down the dimly lit hallway, an orange dinosaur Digimon by his side. Simultaneously, they halted before a pair of large steal doors. The boy - Cameron Hunter, also fourteen years of age - gazed up at height of the sealed entrance. His arrival in the Digital World had been a full year before the present, only one other individual had arrived at the same time. Before his arrival, he had been neglected at home; his parents had set their focus elsewhere, leaving him to his own devices. And now, he reigned supreme in this world that had called to him, drawn him into its territory. He pressed his thumb against the small pad by the side of the doorway, standing back as they began to slide open. The dinosaur stepped forward, only for a hand to appear before his face, he gazed up to see Cameron shaking his head leisurely.

"No, you'll wait here, Agumon" the boy instructed. His voice lacked any compassion for his comrade. The words echoed down the empty hallway, eventually fading back into silence. Agumon nodded, bowing his head apologetically. "I must venture into this chamber alone".

Cameron proceeded into the chamber, fading from the Agumon's sight into the shadows within. Inside the room, a large tube with a large black dinosaur; BlackGrowlmon. Cameron's fingers met more keys, the Digimon suspended within the thick glass did nothing; its eyelids remained down. After the final key was hit and Cameron withdrew his hand, an automated voice spoke.

"BlackGrowlmon; Champion Level. Awakened". The words repeated in the echo of the sudden sounds.

The container began to glow, a flash of light engulfing the creature within. Cameron was unaffected by the brightness; when the shadows claimed the room once again, the creature inside the tube had vanished. Cameron smirked, turning his back on the empty container and retreating to the other side of the doorway where Agumon remained. The orange dinosaur gazed up at him curiously.

"What was it you were doing inside that chamber, sir?" he inquired, fearful of Cameron's intentions.

"I've explained it before, Agumon, an interesting matter that has come to my attention regarding the population of this place" Cameron replied. "There is another human that has appeared in this world. One in the possession of Sunmon. A rookie of a God-like Digimon, all I have done is sent BlackGrowlmon to retrieve it for me. That creature is our target because of its power".

Agumon nodded his head gradually at Cameron's reply, turning his back on the boy. Cameron had referred to the creature as "Sunmon", something Agumon had come to know, it was simply Cameron's way of belittling Digimon, especially those against him, just to make himself seem stronger of their own power. The orange Digimon paced towards the staircase that had led himself and Cameron to the hallway, the human master closely behind him.

"I was under the impression you had something you wished to show me, Agumon?" Cameron added after a moment of silence outside the thunderous footsteps.

"Ah yes, sir" Agumon replied, glancing over his shoulder at Cameron. "I do believe you'll be very interested in this as well. I can show you once we return to the main chamber to watch over BlackGrowlmon's progress".

Together they made their way to the chamber Agumon spoke of; one of many large rooms in the lair, a place where they could monitor various regions around the Digital World, where they would observe BlackGrowlmon defeat the target of Coronamon and retrieve it for the human leader. Agumon brought the information up about a doorway that had been located, seeing Cameron beginning to pace as he explained; all one stage of a master plan that the human boy had been planning for several months. When Agumon's explanation came to an end, Cameron's mouth formed a smirk once again; everything was falling into place, coming together finally.

"So, if we can get to this door, we can begin to set our plan into motion" he stated. "Daemon will be most pleased with such news".

"Speaking of which; Daemon and Belphemon are on their way to discuss a plan of action to take the target by force in the event that we can't secure it in the near future" Agumon reported. "It's expected that we'll meet a significantly high number of resistance. It's only expected with such a target, but I can't see us failing so many times".

"I see, let them doubt us, it'll just prove how much we're passed their expectations when we can hold that being up and claim we captured it. How long will it be before they arrive?" Cameron asked, tilting his head backwards.

"Only a handful of minutes would be my best guess" Agumon replied. "With their power, it can't be long before they make it here".

Moments after the discussion over the two Mega level Digimon; the sounds of wings came to Cameron's ears, two Digimon appeared in the room. The first; Daemon, had large black and purple wings protruding from his back, his skin a light blue, largely covered in dark red hairs, two horns pointed upwards from the side of his head at the base of black hairs. At the end of each finger and toe, a large crimson nail, much like the others at the tops of his wings, stuck out looking much like they were painted in blood. The other, known as Belphemon Rage Mode, looked much stronger physically. Its black body seemed well muscled all over, large black wings with purple membrane between each bone of the extensions. Fragments of chains hung still wrapped around its arms and legs, two grey horns rising like a Minotaur from the top of its head, piercing blood-red eyes stared down at Cameron. Agumon retreated to Cameron's side, showing his loyalty to the dominant human child, even in the presence of such high-ranked Digimon, staying by Cameron's side was most important. The duo was feared by many because of the elite group they belonged to, but even they sided with Cameron, almost like servants to a master.

"Belphemon, Daemon" Cameron spoke, nodding at each Digimon as he uttered their names.

"Cameron, has there been any news on the target?" Belphemon asked; his rough, low growl of a voice shook the room.

"Indeed there has been, Belphemon" Cam answered with a smirk. "Agumon has located the door. However, there is a catch; it appears that the door is deep below the sea, an area which only one of use can get to at the moment. If Agumon could digivolve beyond GeoGreymon, I believe we could reach it. But we have been unsuccessful in crossing a power source to push him into digivolve further".

"On that subject, I believe I have discovered which of your Agumon's Mega Forms it is likely to take on" Daemon interjected.

"Are you sure?" Cameron inquired, turning to face the large Digimon.

Daemon approached Agumon, who hesitantly remained by Cameron's side. The Mega level Digimon ran one of his many crimson nails over the scar on the Rookie dinosaur's head. "This scar. It indicated at he has a very special Mega form. Originally, I would believe him to evolve to ShineGreymon, but this scar holds a degree of power inside" he explained without taking his eyes away from the sight of the scar. "With this scar, he would digivolve into a form known as VictoryGreymon".

"VictoryGreymon, eh?" Cameron sounded, glancing down at his partner by his side, wondering about the seemingly legendary Mega form. Just the name was enough to bring a dark grin to his face, with a name like 'VictoryGreymon', there was no way that his plan would be foiled, no matter what the resistance they would face or how many faces the obstacles held.

_**- Nagisa / Terriermon -**_

Nagisa Shinatu gradually opened her eyes, finding unfamiliar woodland surrounding her. Much unlike Rianu, she was only twelve years of age, two years his junior and her personality was far from that of a confident proficient leader, she was withdrawn and timid. Her hand reached for the back of her head, rubbing the sore area, the source of the pain was unknown to her; the touch of her fingers against the tender area sent a wave of agony through her head. The sore area remained concealed in her light brown hair, two hairs standing up at the top of her head, reaching over for her fringe and coming to an end over it; over her golden eyes. As a result of the sudden pain that rushed through her entire head; she winced, she had no idea what had caused such a sting or where she was, her body had been weak almost from birth and now it felt exhausted. Her body was beginning to develop into the stages of her teenage years, tiny breasts beginning to grow upon her chest. She pushed herself onto her knees, glancing around at the trees surrounding her. She was lost, she was alone.

"So you're awake" an alien voice emitted behind turned her head to meet the sight of a creature similar to a lop-eared rabbit supported by its hind legs alone. The creature smiled at her, a single horn protruded from its forehead, it's body largely a shade of cream with green markings over its hands, feet, the top of its chest and the tips of its ears, two stripes of green also halfway down each of the large ears. The sight of such a strange being; even without the fact he could speak the same language as her, was enough for Nagisa to throw herself back, yelping in shock, just to put some distance between them.

"Wh-what are you?" she asked, pointing at its petit body.

"The name's Terriermon" the rabbit creature answered. "What about you? You were passed out here when I found you. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't stir".

"I don't know" Nagisa sighed, her eyes falling to the grass beneath them. "I wasn't here in the last memory I have before waking up here. I don't understand what's going on".

"You're a human, aren't you?" Terriermon responded, dealing another question to the confused girl. "I suppose this place would be strange to you if that were the case".

"Huh?" Nagisa sounded, lifting her head sharply to meet the sight of him again.

"I've heard rumours about humans wandering around here. I suppose you've been sent here for the same reason that these rumoured individuals have" Terriermon explained.

"I don't understand" Nagisa muttered, gazing around the area surrounding them, hoping for a sign of anyone else. "More humans? Where are we?"

Crashes from a sight nearby in the forest interrupted their conversation, cutting off a chance for an answer. Nagisa's tiny frame trembled in terror at such violent sounds of a clash. She had no idea what was happening for the sounds to occur or where they were coming from, she shivered at the thought of a large clash straying towards herself and Terriermon. Desperate to feel some form of safety, she scooped him into her arms, pressing him against her chest and keeping her eyes tightly shut to avoid anything she would rather not see.

"I don't like this" she cried. "I want to go home!"

"Hey, I'm here for you" Terriermon managed from the embrace tightening. "I won't let anything bad happen to you

"Terriermon…" Nagisa muttered, opening her eyes to see him gazing up at her. "B-by the way, my name is Nagisa. Nagisa Shinatu. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before".

"It's fine. It's a lot to take in in just a couple of minutes" Terriermon answered, smiling up at her.

She smiled at his kindness; even before she had awoken, he had been standing close by, watching over her, keeping her from any stray creature that would discover her. He was more than just a random being that had appeared to her; he was someone she could trust; someone she could depend on and return the favour to. She felt glad he had been the one to find her.

_**- Rianu / Coronamon -**_

BlackGrowlmon roared threateningly once again, a roar that echoed for miles around the broken clearing. Rianu's brow creased at the sight of the strange Digimon.

'_It looks like its wild. But…it can't defend itself well, could it possibly be tame? Who could tame a creature to behave like this?'_ he mentally questioned. There was no sign of anyone else around, he couldn't think of a soul wanting to taint the nature of such a gentle creature into the killing machine before him.

Firamon landed on the unlevelled ground, his thoughts focused on what it was that BlackGrowlmon was after. He couldn't wonder for too long, instead he had to dash forward into another charge at the enemy, his claws burning in flames once again. He leapt from the ground, soaring in the air before the opponent Digimon. His claws met the chest with extreme force, throwing the Digimon back and onto the ground. The black Digimon struggled to rise from the ground, the truth about its opponent's true strength dawned on him. Rianu stood by Firamon's side, his eyes fixed upon the black Digimon.

"It looks too wild to reason with, especially the fact it's black like that" he stated. "What do you think, Firamon?"

"You know there's only one option" Firamon replied after a pregnant pause.

"I see" Rianu sighed, nodding his head. While he hated to deliver such a blow to the felled Digimon, there really was only one way. He lifted his head to meet BlackGrowlmon who lay before them helplessly. "When you're reborn…I hope that you have a better life".

Firamon began to concentrate when it was clear Rianu was finished speaking to the injured Digimon. A ball of flames grew above his head, his eyes tightly shut in order for it to grow, BlackGrowlmon did nothing to fight back; Rianu said nothing more. When the fatal attack was ready to launch, Firamon's eyes shot open, fixed upon BlackGrowlmon.

"_Fira Bomb!_" he shouted, launching the fire to the creature.

The sphere of fire slammed into BlackGrowlmon, pushing his body over the edge and exploding into thousands of pieces, shards of light glowing against the sight of the desolated clearing. The end of the Digimon had come; Rianu's eyes focused on the shards as they rose towards the sky, finding a new place for the being to be reborn and live once again.

_**- Cameron / Agumon -**_

At the same time as BlackGrowlmon's destruction, an alarm sounded, provoking Agumon to rush to the monitor displaying the stats of BlackGrowlmon. An image of Rianu and Firamon standing in the clearing alone sent him into a wave of nervous shivering, turning to Cameron.

"S-sir! We have a situation!" he declared, yelling over the alarm. "It seems that Coronamon digivolve to its Champion form. And th-they've destroyed BlackGrowlmon".

"Damn!" Cameron snapped. "We needed him. Damn that guy".

Daemon and Belphemon glanced at each other as the sound of the blaring alarm died, Daemon turned back to Cameron, stepping forward from his position beside Belphemon.

"Why did you need that runt?" he inquired.

"Because he's the lower for of a god" Cameron answered, his voice reduced to a low growling at the loss of a chance to retrieve the target.

"May I suggest you focus on your Agumon before that creature?" Belphemon interjected. "You could possibly secure yourself a sacred Gaomon at the moment on top of that".

"A sacred Gaomon?" Cameron repeated, looking up at Belphemon, he hadn't heard of a sacred Gaomon before the Mega's mention of the name.

"A sacred Gaomon has the potential to digivolve into a ZeedGarurumon" Daemon answered rather than allowing Belphemon's low voice to rock the room once again.

A wide smirk crossed Cameron's face; the thought of another sacred Digimon on his side would be more than enough to finally capture Coronamon. He turned to Agumon who hurriedly began to press down several keys on the keyboard before him having noticed Cameron's focus upon him. Daemon and Belphemon didn't take their eyes from Cameron, instead, the smaller raising his voice once again, leaving Belphemon to remain silent.

"We will take our leave for now" he stated the instant before he and his comrade vanished into the air, catching Cameron's attention. He had so many powerful allies, there was no-one that could stand up to them; he smirked turning back to Agumon. The thoughts of the possibility that he could have such a creature as VictoryGreymon on his side provoked another wide, dark grin; _no-one_ could stop them, not even a god.

_**- Nagisa / Terriermon -**_

Hearing the sounds of the vicious conflict come to an end, Nagisa pushed herself to her feet, keeping Terriermon in her suffocating embrace in the hope he could protect her if need be. Her eyes darted from place to place, just looking for somewhere to hide in case the victor of the struggle would travel in their direction. Despite what Terriermon called in protest, she didn't listen, she just wanted them to be hidden, safely concealed in the shadows the trees had to offer until they could be sure that no-one was heading for them. She dashed towards the trees to her right, thinking of nothing more than simply reaching the veil of brushes and trees. With her attention solely focused on hiding, she remained vulnerable to everything around her, namely a discarded vine lying upon the ground. Without moving, it wrapped itself around her foot, forcing her leg to fall behind and dragging her towards the ground. Before she could turn on her side to avoid Terriermon taking the brunt of the fall; they hit the ground together, Terriermon beneath Nagisa's body. She jumped off of him, hearing his moans of pain.

"Terriermon, are you alright?" she cried out.

"I'm fine…" Terriermon moaned eventually. "Just stop the forest from dancing. The sky's looking weird too…"

Nagisa sighed, Terriermon's condition was her fault, her fear had been her downfall and even if they were in the line of the mystery creature's line of travel, then Terriermon would remain unable to defend her. She pulled her dazed partner from the ground, holding him against her chest and continuing her dash into the trees, lowering herself onto her knees. She began to crawl forward, holding Terriermon against her with a single arm whilst her other hand moved ahead, feeling her path out. She finally felt safe until the sound of voices send the coldest chill down her spine; she had come to them, She crouched down, her chest and Terriermon's limp body inches from the grass, she laid him down behind her, continuing to stay low. She prayed that they wouldn't be discovered, but with Terriermon's groans, staying discreet was much harder then she initially believed.

"Terriermon, they're coming closer" she whispered, suppressing her terror. "They're going to attack us".

It wasn't any more of a cry for him to protect her than it was a mere statement; she crawled closer to the bushes shielding the view of the individuals on the other side. Without Terriermon able to fight back, it was her responsibility to protect him, something she was more than willing to do, just to stall long enough for him to recover and fight back.

'_It's up to me now. I've got to do something or else we'll both be finished'_ she thought, her body trembling from the possibilities of what could be approaching them. _'It's my fault Terriermon is like he is, I don't want to be a burden forever'_.

She lowered her head gradually, hearing the pause of the footsteps. At that moment, her time head come, her legs stretched to their limits, catapulting her from the bushes that concealed her presence, whatever stood before her meant nothing, she simply had to protect her companion. She latched onto the being directly before her, ignoring the second presence that she briefly caught sight of; she closed her eyes as she clung onto the larger being, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. This was the risk she was willing to make to make it up to Terriermon.

_**- Rianu / Coronamon -**_

After the battle with BlackGrowlmon; Firamon's power began to decrease, the inevitable light engulfed his form and reduced him back into Coronamon. He turned his back on the sight of devastation and BlackGrowlmon's demise, looking up at Rianu instead.

"I've never seen a black Digimon like that before" he stated. "I wonder where it could have come from. But obviously its source is no ally of ours".

"I doubt it's the last time we'll see an enemy like that. Even from the same source" Rianu replied, gazing around at the desolated area. "We need to keep our guard up; we can't let too many places end up like this". He turned back to Coronamon, seeing his partner sniffing the air once again. "Another one?"

Coronamon took a moment whilst attempting to identify the other nearby presence, during the time, a silence hung between them. He turned to Rianu once he was sure of his answer, smiling.

"Nope. It's friendly…and…" he stated, trailing off when his nose rose once again, another attempt to confirm what he couldn't believe. Rianu lifted an eyebrow at the return to sniffing the air, waiting for his partner to continue. "There's another one…it smells kind of like you, Rianu. Another one…"

"Come again?" Rianu called in disbelief, unsure whether Coronamon was telling the truth or playing a strange trick on him.

"I'm serious. There are two" Coronamon protested his innocence. "One being a friendly Digimon and the other one has a similar smell to you"."Another human?" Rianu asked, gazing around to see if there was any sign to locate the presence in question.

"It's not like it's impossible; after all, you're here" Coronamon replied, turning to his human companion.

"We should find them. They won't understand what this place is really like" Rianu stated, following Coronamon who proceeded towards a line of bushes nearby.

They stopped by the edge of the shrubs, Rianu about to reach out in order to cut into the veil of leaves when a blur shot out at him. A sudden pain shot through his shoulder, provoking him to call out and fall back from the force. Coronamon turned to his partner, seeing him fallen and began to heat his fists to strike the unidentified assailant. He prepared to charge when he realized the truth about the attacker, letting his fists cool down as he hesitated. Once he could attack without fear of harming the being, he tackled it, knocking the assaulter off of Rianu, whose hand shot to his shoulder.

Rianu pushed himself up, clutching his aching shoulder, despite the pain, he turned to the assailant; fury filled him at such an attack, glaring as his eyes met the downed attacker.

"What's your damage? You want to-" he began, freezing just as quickly when he recognized the being.

A trail of blood ran down from the mouth of the pale skinned being, light brown hair falling to the shoulders. Her body was clothed in a red-pink long-sleeved shirt and a under a sleeveless dress reaching to her thighs, black stockings stretched over her knees and white trainers. Coronamon had been correct; what lay before him was a human girl.

**Next Time**

_Rianu and Nagisa are confronted by Cameron, hiding a dark secret about his past. Within the forest, other chosen kids are slowly pulled together by fate. And an old ally of Rianu's enters the fray._

**Chapter 2 - **

Name: Cameron HunterAge: 14Partner: AgumonLine: Agumon GeoGreymon RiseGreymon VictoryGreymonBio: Cameron is the evil entitiy that exists in the digital world, commanding the seven lords, although sometimes slightly relucatant. He tends to allow his lords to do as they please, while travelling himself, together with his partner; at home, Cameron took solace in the digital world, but his anger at the world transformed him into who he is today. Ruling for over a year, he feels threatened by the new children arriving, but assumes them to be a challenge.

Name: Rianu TakaharaAge: 14Partner: CoronamonDigivolution Line: Sunmon Coronamon Firamon Flaremon ApollomonDescription: Long black hair, red t-shirt, black jacket, grey :Rianu was the first Chosen to be brought to the Digital World, following the appearance of the Demon Lords. While living in the Digital World with his partner for the last two months, the pair have already made a name for themselves around some areas.

Name: Nagisa ShiantuAge: 12Partner: TerriermonGummymon Terriermon Gargomon Rapidmon MegaGargomonBio: Nagisa was a terribly shy girl before the incident that brought her to the Digital World, one of the latest in a string. Despite her frail body and lack of confidence, she can see that Terriermon is her partner for a reason and wants to work with him in order to face whatever comes their way. Still easily startled, Nagisa knows she must build up confidence if she's going to stand a chance in the Digital World.

Name: Star ParkhurstAge: 14Digimon: Lunamon Lekismon Crescemon DianamonBio: Star aspires to be a celebrity idol known around the world. Her father ran her family into hefty debt that she is determined to pay off. She has problems having faith in men. Appearance: Think Mimi from Adventure 01 but with blonde hair and a more fitting outfit, not some poor cowboy get-up.

Name: Kaji KyotoAge: 14Partner: PatamonLine: Poyomon Tokomon Patamon Angemon MagnaAngemon SeraphimonSpecial Digivolution: Pegasusmon (With the Digi-Egg of Hope)Bio: Coming from a family with 5 children, 4 of them being girls, Kaji is both the only son and youngest child in his family, which usually means that he got treated like a little kid...more specifically a little girl since that's all his parents know how to raise a child. However his four older sisters treat him kindly, but often use him as a human doll and enjoy dressing their only brother in a variety of clothes: both male and female had just recently been transported to the Digital World and met his partner Digimon, Patamon, which they both got off slightly on the wrong foot, Patamon almost scared Kaji half to death. But eventually they became good friends and now treat each like family, typically Patamon acts like the older brother Kaji never had.


End file.
